disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lenny
Lenny (a.k.a. Lenny the Binoculars) is a small binocular toy that appeared in Toy Story and Toy Story 2 as a major recurring character. He is one of Andy's many toys. Lenny was voiced by the late Joe Ranft, who also voiced Wheezy in the second film. Basic Information Lenny is a pair of small, bright blue binoculars with orange feet. He is used as binoculars by the other toys in various situations and is talkative when he warns and reports the toys what he sees on his watch. Since Lenny doesn't have a mouth, it is always assumed that he cannot talk. However, when a scene focuses on him, you can indeed hear his voice. Lenny also appears to walk very slowly since he is such a small toy. Although Lenny is not a major character, he is probably one of the most notable supporting characters, as he is usually seen alongside many of the main toys. It is shown in the first film that Lenny lives on Andy's bookshelf behind some of his books. Appearances ''Toy Story In ''Toy Story, Lenny was one of the first toys to come out into the open room when Woody signaled that the coast was clear. Lenny also appears at the staff meeting before Andy's birthday party in shock that his party was moved to that day, even though Andy's birthday was not until the following week. Woody explained to all the toys that Andy's mother wanted to have the party before they move to their new house. When Hamm alerts the toys that the birthday guests have arrived, Lenny, along with basically every other toy, except Woody, runs to the window to see what kind of sized presents his friends are bringing, in fear that Andy may get bigger toys and that they will all be given away. Lenny, in particular, showed great fear when Sarge and his army reported what presents Andy was receiving. Then, when Sarge warns the toys that Andy and his friends are coming back upstairs, Lenny and the rest of the toys scramble and position themselves back in their original places. He saw Woody climb onto the bed to greet Buzz and then watched in amazement when Buzz "flew" around the bedroom on Andy's model plane, not knowing that the plane was keeping Buzz in the air. After Buzz arrives, Lenny, just like the rest of the toys all take an immediate liking towards him. One afternoon, when the toys hear Sid in his backyard, Buzz uses Lenny to watch him and his dog Scud mess around with one of his army toys. Lenny warns the toys when he sees Sid light up the fuse on the Combat Carl toy just before it explodes. On that same night, Woody accidentally knocked Buzz out the window. While most of the toys thought that Woody did this intentionally, Lenny was one of the few that did not accuse him of doing this on purpose. However, he lost his trust in him when he saw Woody holding Buzz’s severed arm during the middle of the film. During the end of the moving scene, when Woody attempts to save Buzz with RC Car, Lenny attacks him, along with all the others, thinking that Woody was trying to "murder" RC by kicking him out of the moving van. The toys then proceed in tossing Woody out the back of the truck as well. While celebrating at their mistake, Lenny warns the toys when he sees Woody riding on RC with Buzz and approaching the truck. Bo Peep uses him to get a closer look and informs everyone that Woody was telling the truth, making the other toys realize that they make a terrible mistake. Lenny alerts the toys again when RC, Woody, and Buzz approach the truck fast by Sid’s rocket taped to Buzz’s back, just before Buzz and Woody drop RC back into the moving van. Lenny appears again at the end of the film in Andy's room at the Christmas present meeting, appearing alongside Slinky, Robot and Troikas before hearing what presents Andy receives for Christmas. ''Toy Story 2 Lenny did not speak in ''Toy Story 2. However, since the story didn't focus on the toys in Andy's bedroom, he had a smaller role than the first film. He first appeared at the beginning of the film helping Hamm look for Woody's hat. The two were shown searching out the window and looking out into the yard. When the Davises have their yard sale, Lenny, along with the rest toys panic in fear that they will be sold. He could be seen when Buzz was taking role call for all of Andy's toys. After Woody heads down to the yard sale with Buster to help save Wheezy, Woody gets thrown off Buster and gets stuck outside. Buzz uses Lenny to keep watch on Woody during the events at the yard sale until Al McWhiggin of Al's Toy Barn steals Woody. When Al’s car takes off, Lenny, along with many of the other toys, watch in horror, in thinking if they will ever see Woody again. Lenny also attends the crime session on identifying Woody’s kidnapper and is very shocked upon discovering that it was Al from Al’s Toy Barn, as no one knew who it was at the time of the theft. Lenny appeared one more time at the end of the film when the toys reunite and listen to Wheezy sing "You've Got a Friend in Me", using Mr. Mike as a karaoke machine. ''Toy Story 3 Lenny makes a brief cameo at the start of ''Toy Story 3, in a series of home videos taken by Andy's mother. It was revealed by Woody that he was sold at a yard sale over the time span between the second and third film, along with Wheezy, Etch, Bo Peep and many other toys. Gallery Lenny 003.jpg Toys 015.jpg Mr. Potato Head and others.jpg Potato Head4.jpg Toys 003.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-10-26-17h00m29s86.png D4626e0abfa2fa4c.jpg|Lenny showing great fear when Sarge and his army report what presents Andy was receiving Lenny (Close up).jpg vlcsnap-2015-10-18-14h49m38s036.png Image10.jpg|Lenny in one of the Toy Story Treats episodes, "Staring Contest" Lenny 004.jpg Woody, Buzz Lightyear, and Lenny.jpg Toys 002.jpg Toy-story-2-characters-desktop-wallpaper-3840x2400.jpg Lenny AndyHVidTS3.jpg|Lenny seen on Andy's desk in Toy Story 3, during one of the series of home videos Lenny 002.jpg Lenny (Real life toy).jpg|The real life version of Lenny Lenny and Rocky Buddy Pack 2009.jpg|Lenny featured in a Toy Story Buddy Pack with Rocky Trivia * Lenny speaks in ''Toy Story'' by moving his eyes around. * Lenny's name comes from a play on the word "lens." * Lenny only speaks in Toy Story. * Lenny appears in the Toy Story Treats, but still doesn't talk. * Lenny is also a playable character in the Toy Story Racer video game. * In the credits to Toy Story 2, an outline of Lenny can be seen above the camera section. * In an outtake of Toy Story 2, he is seen being used by Buzz and the binocular-marker trick is pulled by Woody. * Lenny bears some resemblance to Peepers the binoculars from the film Where the Toys Come From. Category:Toy Story characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Toys Category:Objects Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Crossy Road characters Category:Characters in video games